The 3 Shadows : Negative Reflection
by Master hunter
Summary: COMPLETE. A feature length episode of my spin off universe set 50 years before Sonic's time. Please check out this first chapter, the prologue for more.
1. Prologue

**THE 3 SHADOWS : NEGATIVE REFLECTION**

**By Master hunter**

What's this? Two new fics in such a short space of time (almost!). Yes I'm back to full speed right now.

So I see each of my 3 Shadows episode as a Saturday Morning Cartoon show. Written short, half an hour long plots. My Sonic is usually feature length, more movie like, and this episode will be too. If the other episodes are a TV show then this is definitely the Movie.

So just who are The 3 Shadows, some of you may be wondering? Well unlike my individual episodes, up to 9 right now (and a final one), this will completely re-introduce them and the world.

Even so you could always give my overview a little look.

This feature will centre on Nega forms. If you've checked out my DeviantART you will know what Joz's Nega form looks like though you probably have no idea on the others. Shadow's I'm better will interest some of you.

All links I've mentioned are in my profile. Well without further ado, sit back and enjoy The 3 Shadows "Movie". Negative Reflection.

**Copyright info**

Shadow the Hedgehog, Gerald Robotnik, Maria Robotnik, and GUN all belong to SEGA Sonic team as do any other things from the games I use.

Pyro belongs to Arorn though he's yet to use him.

Joz the bat aka Master hunter, Miles Prower, The 3 Shadows, The Annemuir, Jade Falcon, Emma Rauld, Blast the Crocodile, Queen Nega and more or less everything else belongs to me.

------------------------------------------

**THE 3 SHADOWS : NEGATIVE REFLECTION**

**By Master hunter**

**Prologue**

_Before the age of heroes _

_There was still evil around the world_

_The Earth was in danger_

_From a professor gone mad_

_From a corrupt government_

_From itself_

_And the only thing on your side_

_Were Shadows_

_Though even Shadows have reflections_

_And in multiple possibilities_

_There are Positive_

_and Negative_

_Reflections_

A Dark Shadow fills a fairly empty room. The only light comes from some windows looking out into a green sky. It looks horribly polluted but none of the four people in the room seem to care.

A shadowy figure sits in a large chair and turns on a large monitor. On this monitor are random images of fighters fighting to save people from danger. Watching the screens are three more shadowy figures. One looks to be a Crocodile, another looks like a Rabbit and the last some sort of bird.

"Do we not have everything we could want now my Queen?" asked the Bird.

"You'd think so wouldn't you? But no I want more. These are shots from another reality I have discovered", said the Shadowy figure in the chair

"Another Reality? Sounds interesting, how long 'til we take it over?" asked the Rabbit

"It's not going to be that simple. This isn't some defenceless little world. These fighters have fought against impossible odds to save their world from disaster. It also has another set of emeralds, dubbed the Chaos Emeralds", replied the Queen.

"More gems? I thought you said I would never have to steal gems again providing I got you the Sol Emeralds, which I delivered", said the bird angrily.

"Quiet Jade, do not talk back to our Queen like that. If Queen Nega didn't take you in you'd still be a tool of the corrupt government", said the Crocodile.

"Thank you Blast but I'll speak for myself. Jade we must liberate this world as we have our own. For that sacrifices must be made. I, no we, need you", said Queen Nega

"Excuse me your majesty, but what exactly are we up against", said Blast

The Screen froze on a picture of a White Bat wearing a long black coat and a pair of sunglasses. He was attacking a robot with an oddly shaped blade. The sword looked like a broadsword but with two fins towards the hilt and the word "Annemuir" along the blade itself.

"This is some sort of Bounty and Treasure hunting bat who I believe they call the Master hunter. His sword skills are commendable as are his strength and speed from his special wing gadgets. He seems like a mercenary at times and can be a cold ruthless killer. Though the Majority of the time he aims to help more than he hurts", said Queen Nega

The next shot on the screen was of an Orange two tailed fox with Black stripes. It showed this fox shooting down a robot using a specially made gun like weapon, mounted to his wrists with some sort of tubing connected to a backpack.

"They call this one Sharpshot. The world sees him as a competitive professional paintballer but in reality he is so much more. So far our spies have discovered the fox likes to build things, special gadgets. He is also very intelligent and an excellent shot. Don't let his obvious youth fool you", said Queen Nega

The Next shot showed one of a Black Hedgehog with Red stripes. He carried some sort of Green Emerald and generated some sort of energy blast attacks with it.

"Finally this one refers to himself as The Ultimate Life Form. He is perhaps the most dangerous of them all. In his hand you'll notice is an Emerald. This is one of the Chaos Emeralds and it appears this one can use the energy inside the emerald for his own use. He also extremely fast, with a top speed very close to the sound barrier", said Queen Nega.

"They don't look so tough", said the Rabbit

"They are not to be underestimated. Study the footage we captured of them. Something tells me you are going to need to learn as much about them as possible. I have noticed one thing though. Each of them seems to have a lot of similarities with your three. For example the Black Hedgehog uses emerald energy, must like you Blast. The Fox uses projectile weaponry like you Emma, and the bat uses bladed weapons like you Jade", said Queen Nega.

"So they are kind of like our reflections in this world", said Jade, "How odd"

"What are our objectives Your Majesty?" asked Blast.

"I want you three to go into this world and bring their Chaos Emeralds to me. With both sets of Emeralds in our possession taking over this world shouldn't be too much of a problem. If these 3 get in your ways, eliminate them", said Queen Nega.

"Affirmative", said Blast. The other two nodded

"Good. Keep studying these images. You three are my most powerful knights, I know you will succeed. Failure however is still not an option", said Queen Nega.

"The 3 Emeralds have never failed before and we don't intend to start now", said Blast

"Know this though, The 3 Shadows of their world have not failed either", said Queen Nega

As the day turned to night the four kept studying the pictures. Tomorrow they would start their assault on the other world, the world defended by The 3 Shadows.


	2. Reintroducing the 3 Shadows

Like I said this is the feature and as such I've decided to properly introduce The 3 Shadows and the most important features of the main world. Plot wise there isn't much here but enjoy another retelling of the infamous ARK incident.

My life isn't in a routine yet so I can't comment on how regular this is going to be. Well enjoy.

**All Copyright Info in First Chapter**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The 3 Shadows: Negative Reflection**

**Chapter 1 – Re-introducing the 3 Shadows**

Red

Everything Flashing Red

The Sirens Wailing out an emergency message. Panic has completely taken over the area. The Large windows reveal the location. It's in Space, a Space Station orbiting Earth. The Cool Blue Planet in the background breaks the see of red from the Alarm lights.

"Stop them! Don't let them get away", said the voice of a soldier.

"It's just a Hedgehog and a Teenage Girl. Do you we really need to do this?" asked another soldier

"I don't like it either but orders are orders", said another.

Through the corridors a Black Hedgehog leads an injured girl through the army of Soldiers trying to stop them. The Black Hedgehog's Red Stripes and Crimson Red eyes seem to highlight his Anger at these soldiers.

Anger coming from the blood seeping out of the girl's chest. She's been shot and clearly needs medical attention. The Soldiers seem to want her killed for some reason. The Girl grabs her chest trying to sooth the pain and stop the bleeding, while her other hand is dragged by the hedgehog.

Sweat ruins her youthful face and gorgeous blonde hair. The Blood ruins her neat Sky Blue dress. The Hedgehog leads her to a large room with a very large window overlooking the Earth.

Some Soldiers have followed them to the room. The Girl stubbles to the controls while the Hedgehog grabs a green Emerald of some kind.

"I'll kill all of you for what you've done. Behold my ultimate power. CHAOS SPEAR", Screams the Hedgehog.

Spears of light seem to suddenly appear and smash into the soldiers. The Soldiers are knocked off the feet and lie on the floor unconscious. The Hedgehog locks the door leading into the Room. The Soldiers are no longer a threat.

The Hedgehog runs into the centre of the room but suddenly finds himself trapped in a glass pod. He can see clearly what has happened.

"MARIA!" He cries out loud

"Sorry Shadow…I'm not going to make…it", said the girl.

"Don't talk like that. I'll get you to a hospital you just need to hold on", said the Hedgehog

"Shadow please….I want you to do something for me….I want you to give them a chance….I want them to be happy….the people down there, they need someone, they need you…please Shadow you must do this….that's the reason you were brought into this world", said Maria panting heavily from the bullet wound.

"MARIA!" Screams Shadow in desperation

"Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog", said Maria as she pulled down the lever on the computer console she is resting on.

The pod Shadow is in falls to Earth as he screams her name one last time. The Girl collapses and her soft clear tears mix with her blood. With the last of her strength she smiles knowing that she kept Shadow safe for the time being.

Then he wakes up, realising that it was all a Dream. Realising that it was his recurring Nightmare again. Realising it was his memory making sure he never forgets what happened that day.

That happened over a year ago though it still haunts him. Shadow the Hedgehog arrived on Earth safe and with a new sense of purpose. He would keep his promise to Maria, a promise to keep the world safe.

A lot can happen in a year and for him he met new friends, fought incredibly strong enemies to protect the world and discovered a happiness he never thought he'd have again. Though he'd trade it all for Maria. She was like a Sister to him and not a second goes by that he doesn't think of her.

Shadow got out of bed and put his head into his hands. That incident defined him in many ways. He finds it hard to trust people and normally keeps to himself. A part of him loves to fight and destroy his enemies, giving them a taste of his ultimate power. When he is at peace (as near enough to all things considered) he is very chilled and laid back.

He headed towards the main hall of the mansion he was staying in. Like I said he met new friends during his year on Earth and one of them owned the Mansion he now called home. Shadow entered the main hall to find the owner there taking care of some business.

The owner was a white bat named Joz. Only his closest friends called him that though. Joz was short for Joseph, Joseph the bat. Though the world knew him as Master hunter. This was due to his incredible bounty and treasure hunting skills. Normally a long black coat would completely cover most of his white body, though he was wearing a black T-shirt with Jeans today.

Joz always wore sunglasses but very few knew why. Shadow did. One of their first adventures involved Joz's greatest weakness. Joz had revealed to him his tragic past. Towards the end of his teens Joz lost his parents and found himself alone at that awkward time between then end of his childhood and the beginning of adulthood. Back then he was part of the working class and aimed to make it on his own.

Though after a couple of years of getting nothing he desperately needed money to survive. He volunteered for an experiment that would change his life forever. A Company known as Robotnik's Experimentation Enterprise conducted an experiment to change his natural Radar into one that will sense items of great wealth.

It worked though it left him scarred. Not a Physical Scar a mental one as his grew an obsession for jewels. Sometimes the obsession completely takes over Joz and he goes into what he calls a Gemcraze. If he doesn't get seven special emeralds in a short period of time strange things happen to him, none being beneficial.

You can tell when Joz is Gemcrazed or using his new wealth sensing ability as his eyes will flash the colours of the seven special emeralds. This is why he wears the shades, to hide his eyes. Normally they are a natural blue.

With his new wealth sensing ability Joz became a treasure hunter and discovered enough Treasure to make him rich. While he found this beneficial his Gemcrazes became a burden to great to bear and he vowed revenge on the company that made him this way.

One of the Treasures he discovered was a sword belonging to an ancient warrior. The spirit of the warrior became part of the blade and through this spirit Joz has become a very advanced swordsman. This allowed him to become a bounty hunter and as this mercenary adding to this treasure hunting skills he became known as Master hunter.

Generally Joz is a loner. He's not very open to new people. Usually he lets their fighting skills do the talking and if he's impressed he'll start to open up to them. Those he opens up to, the people he would consider friends, he will be warm, charming and friendly to. In his mid twenties now his experience and wisdom are never in doubt.

"Hey Shadow, you don't look so good", said Joz in a concerned tone, "You're still having those nightmares aren't you?"

"Hmm. I appreciate your concern Joz but it's my problem I'll deal with it", replied Shadow.

"That's Shadow talk for 'Yes, Please help me'. Buddy you can't let that incident on ARK rule your life anymore. It's been over a year for Christ's sake", said Joz.

Shadow said nothing. ARK was the name of the Space Station where is all happened. Shadow still considers it a spiritual home despite the scars that lie within its walls.

Orbiting Earth, ARK is a space station where a genius Professor called Gerald Robotnik could work in piece. His main goal was to create the Ultimate lifeform and it is believed that Shadow is the end result. Different people have different ideas on what the Ultimate lifeform should be and ultimately Gerald's idea conflicted with the Government's.

In an attempt to cover their tracks the Government send that task force to destroy everything on ARK. This Government refers to itself as GUN and while they may seem to be on the side of good, they are in fact quite corrupt beneath the surface. The ARK incident proved that. So much so that Shadow finds it hard to trust them. In fact the only reason their Headquarters still stand is because of Maria's wish.

"Hey guys! We've been summoned by GUN", said an orange fox that just entered the main hall.

This fox is known as Miles Prower. Black Stripes break through the prominently orange fur, broken by patches of pure white fur. Uniquely he has two tails and can use these to fly. Besides his brilliant mind his other main ability is his incredible accurate shot.

Known for creating gadgets, one of his larger ones is attached to his back like a backpack. From the sides of what is essentially a storage pack, are tubes connected to devices on Miles' wrist. He calls this his Wrist Shooters as the wrist devices can fire various projectiles like a gun.

He created it primarily for a paintball championship, and has been given the name Sharpshot. However he hates this name and much rather prefers to be called Miles. His guns can shoot various things from basic bullets to sticky mud. The most powerful of these are his Big Lasers. After some charging, big beams of light are fired from the wrist devices creating a very large laser blast attack.

He is a very enthusiastic and full of energy all of the time. There aren't many moments where he doesn't smile and pretty much acts his age. Being twelve his youthful energetic personality breathes life to the team, often referring to comics books and loving every moment of his adventures.

Miles was the first person Shadow met after he crashed on Earth. Miles took care of him and the two became friends. Later Joz was introduced to them and together they formed a team to fight Gerald. Gerald had vowed revenge on the world for what GUN did on ARK. Thanks to GUN Gerald had lost everything including his granddaughter Maria.

Yes the same Maria that wished peace on Earth is the same Maria that Gerald vows revenge for (as well as some other things relating to ARK). Gerald never got to say goodbye to her as he wasn't on ARK at the time. His Anger has become insanity and he needs to be stopped.

Shadow, Miles and Joz have formed a team to do just that. A team known as The 3 Shadows. Named because of the theme of black through them, Shadows Black Fur, Miles' Black Stripes and Joz's long Black Coat.

"Oh great what do they want now?" asked Shadow with a hint of disgust.

"Apparently a couple of Chaos Emeralds have been stolen. They were under heavy guard and whoever did this were no ordinary thieves", said Miles.

"Joz?" asked Shadow

His question may seem harsh but justified. A while ago, when Shadow and Miles discovered Joz's Gemcrazes, Joz had stolen the Emeralds to soothe a Gemcraze. Joz simply smiled back at Shadow.

"Not me. My Gemcrazes have been getting better recently", replied Joz, "What about the Gems?"

The Gems he's referring to are a group of assassins called the Deadly Gems. A group of four female fighters, they have already showed their distain for Joz. It wouldn't surprise any of them if one of these Gems were behind these robberies.

"Don't think so Joz. And I don't think its Gerald either. GUN wouldn't comment on these thieves stating just simply they were no ordinary thieves", said Miles.

"Well then, warp or plane?" asked Shadow.

"Erm…..Plane. We're in no hurry", said Joz.

Miles and Shadow nodded before all three headed towards a plane stored somewhere in the mansion. This Plane was known as the Tornado. A red bi-plane with two seats, the Tornado was Miles' favourite machine.

Miles climbed into the pilots seat, Joz just behind and Shadow stood on the wing. Sunlight seemed to pour into the hangar as a large gate opened to reveal a runway underneath beautiful blue skies.

It was a gorgeous day today but all Three Shadows were more excited about starting a new adventure. Something told them this was the start of something big.

The wind raced through their fur as The Tornado took off into the air. Heading off into the horizon The 3 Shadows were about to find out just how big this adventure was going to be.


	3. The Mysterious Three

Isn't it typical? Whenever I ask for help I never give it, though I always try to help those who need it. I'm talking of course about the HELP ME deviation in my DeviantART. The reason why I didn't continue this, besides my business/laziness, was because I couldn't decide on a colour scheme for Emma. I'm still not sure about this one but I can't hold off on this forever.

This reminds me of my Two Tribes call for arms when only ONE person helped me out. There are thousands of Sonic characters out there and I got ONE to use.

I am never asking for your input again. Screw that.

Enjoy this chapter. Things are really starting to heat up.

**All Copyright Info in First Chapter**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The 3 Shadows: Negative Reflection**

**Chapter 2 - The Mysterious Three**

The 3 Shadows arrived on Prison Island, GUN's main headquarters. The base itself lay on the southern side of the island and consumed most of the Island. The rest of the island was dense forest. The facility itself housed the governments main command area, training facilities, weapons bed, laboratories, archives and of course the prison itself.

The buildings were made of cold sterile metal and grey stone. It was a military facility after all and it's not as if they have to make an effort to keep people happy. The 3 Shadows continued down the corridors with a sense of uneasiness. Walking down these corridors hasn't always been this easy.

They arrived in the General's office. He was a tall man with a slightly robust build. He had a thin beard and was always dressed in his Generals uniform. Large windows behind the General's desk filled the room with light. As The 3 Shadows entered the room the General welcomed them in smiling.

"Welcome Shadow, Miles, Joz. What took you so long?" asked the General.

A large projection screen appeared to The 3 Shadow's right.

"Well we like to keep you waiting sometimes", said Shadow.

"Didn't seem that urgent to be honest", said Miles.

"Hmm. Well anyway we called you here due to some crimes committed by some people we've never seen before", said the General.

The General moved over to the screen and beckoned the 3 Shadows to view it. The General pressed a switch and a silhouette of a female crocodile appeared on the screen. Something wasn't right though as her right arm had some sort of cannon attached.

"We think this is their leader. We think she calls herself Blast. She annihilated a few tanks and a whole troop of soldiers with the cannon of hers", said the General.

"Wow! I'm impressed", said Shadow.

Miles examined the photo more carefully and noticed a strange shape glowing near the cannon.

"Hmm. Anyone else notice that gem in her cannon", said Miles.

The General, Shadow and Joz took a closer look and found what Miles was talking about.

"A Chaos Emerald perhaps? No they are completely a different shape. These look square", said Joz.

"I'm sure you'll figure that out when you get closer to her", said the General, "Ok this is the next one"

The General pressed the switch again. This time a silhouette of a Rabbit with two Uzi's stood firing at a troop of soldiers.

"This one we think is called Emma. Her shot is amazingly accurate and she can fly using though ears. She gives no mercy and slaughters all who oppose her", said the General.

Miles looks a little uneasy and the other two shadows picked up on this.

"What's wrong Miles?" asked Joz.

"It's just that, well, it sounds like me doesn't it. Being able to fly and having a perfect shot. If she's a genius too…" said Miles.

"Enough. That Blast chick sounded like she may be like me but I'm not worried. Together we'll show them whose boss", said Shadow.

The General pressed the switch again and a picture of a bird with a large blade attached to her arms. These Single Blade Claws looked to have traces of blood on them.

"And finally this one we believe is called Jade. She was the one who actually took the Chaos Emerald. Our tapes show that she is incredibly skilled in thievery. She made both Joz and Sapphire seem like amateurs. She also shows no remorse when she slaughters an opponent", said the General.

"Well that completes the circle alright. This one sounds a lot like me", said Joz with a hint of uneasiness

"So how do we find them?" asked Shadow.

"That's the thing. We couldn't find any record of them. It's as if they appeared from thin air and started stealing the Chaos Emeralds", said the General.

"Emeralds? As in plural right?" asked Miles.

"Yes. So far we know they have four", said the General.

"Four huh? Well we have one, Gerald probably has another. The Gems may also have one", said Joz.

"Gerald is the weaker of the two in terms of readiness. The Gems can handle themselves whereas Gerald would need to prep bodyguards. Gerald would be our best bet", said Miles.

"We've narrowed down Gerald's location to a Jungle in the south. Though we don't know exactly where his base is. We'll supply you with general co-ordinates though you'll have to find the actual base yourselves", said the General.

"Not a problem", said Joz.

The 3 Shadows returned to the Tornado after collecting the data. They immediately flew to the Jungle in question. It wasn't all that large but was big enough to hide a base. When they arrived they found loads of dead soldiers. Some with slash marks, some with bullet wounds, some with serious burns.

The 3 Shadows scanned the area for signs of life, following the odd groan. They managed to find one that could talk.

"They….They….They're monsters. The Burning Fire from the crocodile. The merciless firing of the Rabbits Uzi's. The speed of the bird's slash attacks. They are just too powerful", said the Soldier, "We didn't stand a chance"

Shadow raced through the Jungle when he saw an odd temple like entrance. He ventured in and found himself in Gerald's base. He found Gerald lying unconscious on top of a pile of rubble.

"Professor!" exclaimed Shadow helping Gerald out of the Rubble.

Gerald woke up. He was quite a robust fellow that always wore a white lab coat. Shadow would once look into his eyes and see a caring, honest, hardworking guy but now he sees nothing but insanity. His large moustache once emphasised his always happy expressions but now it feels like any emotion Gerald has is based on his insanity.

"Shadow? You're too late. Those three things already took my Emerald and left me like this", said Gerald.

"Professor are you OK?" asked Shadow.

"I'm fine. Just a little bruised, I'll live", replied Gerald.

"Did they happen to say where they were heading?" asked Shadow.

"No. But they said they now had five emeralds. I know you have one and I know that Sapphire has one in the Deadly Gems base", replied Gerald.

Joz and Miles soon entered the building.

"Is he?" asked Joz concerned more about his chance of vengeance than the safety of Gerald.

"He's fine. We however need to get to the Mystic Caves and warn the Gems", said Shadow, "Grab hold"

Tails brought out a remote and pressed a button as Shadow placed his hand on his shoulder. Joz placed his hand on Shadow shoulder as Shadow used the Chaos Control technique to warp The 3 Shadows to the Mystic Caves.

The Mystic Caves lay in a lava valley called Hill top. Inside lay the base of an assassin group know as the Deadly Gems. There were four of them, a white rabbit in her mid teens called Diamond who carried a sword, a Green Chameleon in her late teens named Emerald who carried ninja stars, a red hedgehog in her late teens named Ruby who carried a large hammer with spiked edges and a blue bat named Sapphire who carried a sword and led the team.

All four lay on the floor unconscious, except for Sapphire who was on her knees in front of the Crocodile. They could see her more clearly now. Most of her right hand side was covered in machinery with her right hand being a large cannon of some sort. Her scales were mainly Green though she had a fleshy belly. Her metal parts covered her breasts with only a pair of tight black trousers covering her from the waist down.

Joz raced over to Sapphire using his Jet wing. The other two Shadow followed.

"If you hurt her I'll…." said Joz angrily.

"Ah you must be the one they call Master hunter", said the Crocodile, "Though I've heard some people call you Joz"

"I'm ok Joz. These three just blasted their way through us demanding we hand over the Chaos Emerald", said Sapphire.

"Just who are you three anyway? And where are the other two?" asked Shadow.

"My name is Blast the Crocodile. The other two are Emma Rauld and Jade Falcon. In our world we are known as The 3 Emeralds and we're here for the Chaos Emeralds", said the Crocodile.

"The 3 Emeralds huh? You some sort of fakes impersonating us or something", said Joz.

"Wait a minute, your world? I don't understand", said Miles.

"You're Miles right. Well I would expect someone with your intellect to have figured out that there are many parallel worlds, reflections if you will of each other", said Blast.

Suddenly the Bird and the Rabbit entered the area.

"We found the Chaos Emerald. Just one more to find", said the Rabbit

She was fairly tall, about the same height as Diamond. Her emerald green strips complemented her navy blue fur quite well. She wore a waist length black jacket with black pants and a maroon boob tube top with a gold lining. The Maroon velvet texture carried onto the belt. Her shoes looked to be basic dark green trainers. Two gun holsters sat at her hips holding what looked like Uzi machine guns.

"Just one more disgusting gem to find before we can give them all to Queen Nega", said the bird, "How much longer do we have to hunt these things Blast?"

"Not much longer Jade. It seems the seventh has made its way to use anyway", said Blast.

Jade was a green Falcon. Her Emerald green wings spread out wide like Joz's wings. She didn't look all that happy around the chaos emeralds. Her hair flowed to her shoulders, most of her was green. Her eyes, her general fur. Skin covered her top half leading down over her stomach. The sides of her lower torso were covered in fur which seemed to continue over her legs. She wore purple shorts with a purple boob tube top. Attached to her hands were long blades which kind of acted like claws. Her shoes were navy coloured with a silver lining.

"Are these Those 3 Shadows Queen Nega told us about? They are aren't they? Well it looks like things are about to become very interesting", said Jade preparing her blades.

"Yeah more things to shoot. What are we waiting for?" asked Emma pulling out her guns

"Precisely what I was thinking. 3 Shadows Annihilation commencing", said Blast charging her arm cannon.

The 3 Shadows took defensive poses.

"So you three are some sort of parallel us? This should be interesting", said Shadow charging up a fireball of chaos energy.

"I think they are now that you've said it. So do we face our reflections then", said Miles aiming his wrist shooters at Emma.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's see what you three can really do then", said Joz grasping the hilt of The Annemuir tightly.

There was an awkward silence until they all attacked together in one massive charge.

Blast fired a beam of fire right at Shadow who jumped out of the way and threw a Chaos Spear at the Crocodile. Blast fell backwards a little before strafing around the Hedgehog firing quick blasts of fireballs. Shadow brought up a shield only to find the Crocodile getting in close and smashing the shield with a direct shot.

**She's tougher than she looks / He's tougher than he looks**

Bullets flung through the cave as Miles and Emma began an intense shoot out. While they had perfect aim each knew they couldn't remain an easy target. Miles tried gaining so height and was surprised when Emma shot nowhere near him. He heard the creaking of falling rock as a piece of the cave roof fell to the floor. Emma tried to catch Miles by surprise though Miles used the falling rock to his advantage. He hid behind it and tried to push it towards Emma. Emma dodged to find herself stuck in Miles' mud. Miles thought he had her beat though Emma pulled with all her might and flew out of the mud with her giant ears.

**She's tougher than she looks / He's tougher than he looks**

The sound of steel clashing echoed throughout the cave as Joz and Jade's blades met. Jade seemed to have the upper hand at first having the extra weapon. While Joz blocked one attack he found Jade quickly attacking with another. Joz could only guard and it seemed like Jade had him on the ropes. That was until Joz fell to the ground and covered himself in his wings. He then used the stealth wing and disappeared. Joz appeared behind the puzzled Jade but before he could whack her with his armoured wings Jade fell to the floor and tried to sweep kick Joz. Joz just managed to jump out of the way

**She's tougher than she looks / He's tougher than he looks**

The two teams suddenly took a breather. Staring at each other while breathing heavily. That was just a warm up. The real fight was about to begin.


	4. Merging of worlds

**All Copyright Info in First Chapter**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The 3 Shadows: Negative Reflection**

**Chapter 3 - Merging of Worlds**

The fight between the 3 Shadows and the 3 Emeralds intensified. They were evenly matched and while they started fighting type for type they ended up mixing targets fighting who they though they'd be able to beat. Joz for example used his armour wing to block Blast's Sol Beam attack. Miles stuck Jade to the floor and tried to electrocute her. Shadow threw chaos spear after chaos spear at the nimble Emma.

The 3 Shadows started to have the upper hand until the fight was interrupted by a large earthquake. The 3 Shadows gathered around Shadow, while The 3 Emeralds gathered around Blast.

"CHAOS SHIELD!" shouted Shadow focusing on his footing and creating a large shield of Chaos Energy

"SOL SHIELD!" shouted Blast focusing on her footing and creating a large shield of Fire Energy.

The two shields protected them from the falling rocks from the caves ceiling. When the Earthquake stopped The 3 Emeralds stood as confused as The 3 Shadows.

"An Earthquake hasn't hit here in centuries Shadow. That wasn't natural at all", said Miles.

"Er what's going on? Queen Nega didn't mention anything about this", said Blast

"Hold it for a second girls. Give me a Sol Emerald", said Shadow.

"Don't do it Blast. It's a trick!" said Emma.

Blast took a moment to think before taking out the Sol Emerald from her Blaster. She then threw it to The 3 Shadows. Shadow brought the two types of emerald together. When they were next to each other they reacted violently, creating a small explosion. Shadow dropped both Emeralds.

While The 3 Shadows diverted their eyes Jade made a desperate swoop for the Emeralds and grabbed them. She made sure to keep them separate as she brought the Sol Emerald to Blast.

"The two types of emerald don't like being near each other. They weren't designed that way. One emerald set for each world. Bringing them together is a stupid idea", said Shadow.

"Yet we don't care. Now we have all Seven Chaos Emeralds and all the Sol Emeralds. Queen Nega will be pleased. But since you were such a great fight I think we'll let you live. After all it's not as if you can follow us", said Blast.

Jade and Emma held up all seven Chaos Emeralds to confirm that they had them all. Blast ran in between them and held her blaster up high into the air. A wall of fire engulfed The 3 Emeralds before The 3 Shadows could work out what was going on.

"SOL WARP!" they heard Blast shout as the fire orb disappeared into nothing.

"Chaos control?" asked Shadow angrily.

"Their version of it I guess. But now they have all the Emeralds", said Miles.

"No Problem. We'll just get them back of them", said Joz.

"If they haven't returned to their own world already", said Shadow.

"Oh yeah. Ok big problem", said Joz.

"And without the Chaos Emeralds I doubt we could even enter their world", said Miles.

"Hold on a minute. When I held just one of each emerald next to each other it created a small explosion", said Shadow, "Imagine what all seven Chaos Emeralds will do with all seven Sol Emeralds"

Suddenly another violent Earthquake struck.

"Hurry in here!" shouted Sapphire from an open doorway.

Joz grabbed Shadow and jetted full speed towards the door as Miles flew as fast he could there too. Inside the metallic walls of the Deadly gems base held up nicely. It was difficult to walk but only Shadow had a problem there. Joz carried Shadow and Sapphire led them to a nice open control room in the centre of the base.

Inside Diamond was struggling as she held up Ruby and Emerald from the shaking floor. Immediately Miles and Sapphire came to their aid. Still exhausted from their fight with The 3 Emeralds all seven needed all their strength to avoid the shaking floor. Eventually the Earthquake stopped and even the well structured base took heavy damage.

"What the hell was that?" asked Ruby angrily

"Do you think taking the Chaos Emeralds from our world is causing this?" asked Joz.

"Hmm…Maybe. I hope not. Though I think it's more due to a reaction between the two sets of emeralds", said Miles.

"Either way we need to get our Emeralds back. But how?" asked Shadow, "They've probably taken them to their own world already"

Sapphire turned on a television and found a news report.

"It seems something big is definitely happening", said Sapphire.

…_We're reporting live from the outskirts of Station Square where a mysterious object has appeared above the ocean._

The Camera focused on a large floating fortress. A Black orb of machinery held in the sky somehow.

_GUN have already confirmed that this is not a military weapon or any other military project. However this is not an isolated incident. Many areas are reporting similar strange things suddenly appearing out of nowhere and worse the sky is turning green in some areas. Also many areas are reporting large Earthquakes, many in areas that haven't had Earthquakes in centuries if at all…_

"I think I know what's happening here. The two emerald sets are not meant to come in contact with each other. Each world is linked directly with them and since they are together now…" said Miles

"Both worlds are merging together. We have to separate the emeralds before things get any worse", said Shadow

"And how are we going to do that? We don't even know if they are in our world, or this combined mess whatever you want to call it", said Joz.

"I think I can help", said a mysterious deep voice.

Everyone turned to find a large purple cat standing in the doorway. The cat appeared to be male, standing tall with his arms folded. He was dressed in strange clothes, a design not seen anywhere in the world. His top was velvet red with a gold lining. He wore white trousers with a red lining. Cuffs around his white gloves and maroon shoes were shaped like flames.

"I am Pyro. I am meant to be guardian of the Sol Emeralds. Though even since Queen Nega took over my land with the help of The 3 Emeralds I've found myself failing every time I try and get them back. In other words I'm doing a terrible job as guardian", said the Cat

"Well they are no ordinary fighters. They've taken out some of the strongest warriors on our world", said Joz

"Wait….how did you get here if you're from the other world. We know The 3 Emeralds can use the Emeralds to warp, so how did you get here?" asked Miles.

"Good question young fox. By now you've probably worked out that our two worlds are merging. By sheer luck I was one of the first to suddenly appear here. But enough small talk we have so little time to stop this", said Pyro.

Shadow stood still thinking to himself. For some reason all he could think about was Gerald and Maria.

"Pyro, one last question. Does the name Robotnik mean anything to you?" asked Shadow.

"Never heard of any Robotniks", replied Pyro.

"In our world we fight a scientist whose mind had been twisted by an event that happened over a year ago. His name is Gerald Robotnik", said Shadow

"Gerald? Well in our world we too have a similar well known scientist. He's created all sort of weapons including Blast who I believe you have already met. His name is Gerald Nega", said Pyro.

"Did he ever have children? A Family? Please I have to know!" said Shadow.

"Not that I know of. He could though", said Pyro.

"Maria? Could she be…." said Shadow quietly to himself

"Wait so Gerald Nega created Blast the Crocodile. I'm betting under some name like Project Shadow or something", said Miles.

"Project Blaze actually. It's amazing how similar yet different our worlds are", said Pyro.

"Do you know more about The 3 Emeralds?" asked Joz.

"Yes, I've spent years studying them trying to find a weakness", said Pyro.

"Excellent. First rule of war, know thy enemy. They knew a lot about us and had an edge early on", said Joz.

"Yeah you're right. Ok Pyro tell us everything", said Miles.

"Right…

_Each of the 3 Emeralds has their own story. Queen Nega brought them together giving them a life they wanted._

_Blast has only been around for a few years. She was originally designed to be one of GUN's greatest weapons. Gerald Nega had a knack for creating things that hurt mankind. One day however he decided to try something different. Behind GUN's back he created a being capable of helping mankind by using the power of the Legendary Sol Emeralds._

_Gerald has an unnatural obsession with machinery. He picked the most ferocious animal on the planet as a base and grafted on a robotic blaster. The blaster is designed to use the Sol Emeralds power directly. The machinery continues up to her head to give her computerised vision increasing her accuracy. Though it is said that the machinery has corrupted her brain a little forcing her to be more aggressive and destructive. Queen Nega gave her an outlet for that Rage during the Great War._

_Gerald created her to help people yet she killed so many with that blaster._

_Emma is just insane. Raised from birth as an assassin she soon fell in love with guns. Those Uzis are her favourite weapons and boy does she love to use them. All she has ever known is killing, hatred and imposing fear in your fellow man. She too needs an outlet for her aggressive attitude from her upbringing and Queen Nega gave her that._

_Emma hates Gadgets of any kind. She relies heavily on the guns she carries, insisting she needs nothing else. Anyone who has faced her would agree too. She is incredibly agile, can fly with her ears and has no remorse with her killing and destruction._

_Emma is the ultimate killing machine, she knows it and she loves it._

_Jade is different. She was born into a family of thieves. She spent all of her childhood learning how to steal gems. Her father made her train every day of her life, often cruelly forcing her to train. The result is a godly Jewel thief that resents jewels, stealing and her father. Queen Nega freed her from that life offering her an ultimatum, one last big steal and then no more for the rest of her life._

_It seems Queen Nega broke her promise though. Jade has agreed another big steal, the Chaos Emeralds, in the name of Queen Nega and The 3 Emeralds. Her loyalty to them is unquestionable and her thievery skills are unrivalled. Those claw blade things are her protection, her main form of assault if the unthinkable happens, if someone stands in her way._

_Jade hates what she has become but for some reason uses her skills for Queen Nega and The 3 Emeralds._

_They appeared so suddenly and with the assistance of the Sol Emeralds, KING and their Sky Fortress they completely took over our world. Annihilating our weak government and ruling with an iron fist._

"And who is this Queen Nega person? And this KING you just mentioned?" asked Shadow.

_No-one really knows the true identity of Queen Nega as no-one has come close enough to her besides The 3 Emeralds. Those that have didn't last long enough to come back and tell us even what she looks like. There are rumours that she is a beautiful yet deadly goddess with a very high IQ and weapons to rival the strongest of armies. Add to that her Bodyguards The 3 Emeralds and she is practically invincible._

_KING on the other hand may be her only weakness. KING is the name of her computer network that handles everything for her. No single person could ever control an entire world without a proper information system regulating everything. The green atmosphere helps them control our world by weakening any resistance, poisoning them though not killing them. You have no idea how nice it was to breath in real unpolluted air for a change._

_Every attempt to hack KING has turned out to be unsuccessful. The system has its own personality and fights any hack attempt with more advanced resources than anyone has ever dreamed of. _

_It is the perfect system for the Queen of our world, a self elected tyrant. However we know of one big weakness. What do you think powers the Sky Fortress and KING? That's right the Sol Emeralds. Without any Emeralds it should crash and burn. Though it's hard enough breaching the outer wall let alone reaching the core, defeating the 3 Emeralds, KING and Queen Nega._

_I saw you three fight The 3 Emeralds. I can see you are their reflection, just like them and strong enough to beat them. I'm hoping with you three by my side we can at least get close enough to learn more about Queen Nega and maybe even take them all down._

"Sounds like we have a real mission on our hands", said Miles.

"Meh! Nothing we can't handle. We take out the 3 Emeralds and we're halfway there", said Joz.

"Time to show them our ultimate power", said Shadow.

The 3 Shadows and their new associate Pyro prepared their assault on the Sky Fortress. The next day they were going to strike and fix this chaos once and for all.


	5. Assault on the Sky Fortress

Well it's been a long time coming but now that Sonic Adventure Waves of Chaos is finished it's time to go back to my other projects.

Like I said I never abandon fics.

I am also working on a new integrated website for all my fics, art and blog. You can see what's been done if you go to my blog and have a look at the links on the left. If you need reminding my blog is masterhunter "dot" blogspot "dot" com

Oh and I know how easy it is to get very very naughty in writing the end of this chapter. But I aint that kind of writer.

**All copyright info in first chapter**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The 3 Shadows: Negative Reflection**

**Chapter 4 – Assault on the Sky Fortress**

Streams of light entered the hangar as the large steel doors opened. The soft light landed on the cold red steel of The Tornado. On the wings stood Shadow ready for action. In the pilots seat was Miles ready to take off and beside them was Joz ready to jet alongside them.

They looked out to the soft blue sky noticing a portion of green getting bigger and bigger.

"You have to hurry. Soon the two worlds will become one", said Pyro watching from the side of the room.

"What about you? You not coming with us?" asked Shadow.

"I will try and make my own way there. But we all know there is no more room on that plane of yours. Good luck!" said Pyro.

"Well you ready Joz?" asked Miles, "Remember try to stay close but not…"

"I know, I know. I still don't know why we couldn't take one of the newer models", said Joz

"We have no idea what its defences will be like. If we get shot down in this plane we can come back in a more advanced model, upgrading it if need be", said Miles

"We are not going to get shot down", said Shadow, "Now there's no time for games, we have two planets to save"

Joz dashed out of the hangar and flew into the air using the Jet Wing. The Propellers of the Tornado roared as they span and soon the red bi-plane built up speed and took off into the air. The 3 Shadows flew full speed towards the Sky Fortress.

As they approached the Sky Fortress they could barely plan their attack before the first shot was fired from the fortress. The Sky Fortress' cannons were rapid and deadly. Shadow had to cling on tight as Miles expertly dodged the explosions.

As they got close Miles started firing at the cannons with the Tornado's laser cannons. With Joz also using his extreme agility to slice a few of the cannons the wave of Cannon fire began to slowly decrease. Eventually, even if they were a little battered, The 3 Shadows had secured a side of the Sky Fortress.

"Now Miles, Let's blast a hole in it", said Shadow.

Suddenly a blue light came out of nowhere and engulfed the Tornado. Slowly the plane started to be pulled into the Sky Fortress. Miles tried to free the Tornado but it was no use. Joz tried to push the plane out of the beam but it was no use. He too got caught up in it.

"No! I can't move", said Joz

"Lose the wing upgrades. You might be able to get free", said Miles.

Joz nodded and took off his coat and wing upgrade pack. Throwing it in the Tornado the white bat flew traditionally, relying entirely on his wings towards the tractor beam's source point.

It wasn't an easy journey but he made it, panting heavily from exhaustion. He raised his sword to strike the beam's source but when he hit it he was electrocuted. Joz collapsed from the shock and lay on the Sky Fortress unconscious.

"Dammit! If only I had one measly Chaos Emerald", said Shadow.

Miles let go of the controls and sat back in his seat.

"Well at least we'll be inside the Fortress", said Miles, "Inside their brig maybe but it's still inside the fortress"

Shadow sat on the wing and waited his inevitable capture with a smile. They may about to be captured but they were far from defeated.

The tractor beam brought them the Fortress where The 3 Emeralds were waiting. Jade and Emma holding up the unconscious Joz, while Blast had her cannon aimed at Joz's head.

"No funny stuff or the bat gets it understood?" asked Blast

Shadow and Miles sighed and nodded.

"Ok. Whatever. Just don't hurt him", said Shadow.

"I say we kill him anyway. Two Shadows will be easy enough to finish off for us three surely", said Emma.

"No Emma. They have surrendered, gave up. I will not harm them unless they fight us", said Jade.

"Jade is right Emma. Killing them now would be such a waste. I'd rather torture them by making them watch as we take over this world too", said Blast

"Have you not realised what is happening? The two worlds are combining into one and the planet can't take it. It's what's causing the Earthquakes", said Miles, "And if it continues all that will be left is a shattered mess. Billions will be killed, from both worlds"

"Yes we know the worlds will destroy each other, we're working on a way to prevent that. However in the meantime your military defence will be incapacitated and your world will be easy to conquer. Then our Queen will be in control of both worlds", said Jade.

"And if you don't find a way?" asked Shadow.

"Then everybody dies. We don't particularly care", said Emma

"Now enough talk, what are we to do with you three losers huh?" asked Blast, "Quite stupid to attack us head on so recklessly. You didn't think we were prepared? Fools, take them to the brig. We'll deal with them later"

And with that The 3 Shadows were thrown into the Brig. Trapped behind the bars of the Sky Fortress' prison it seemed as though The 3 Emeralds had won. Though the 3 Shadows had been in this predicament before, they just needed to find a way to escape.

"Smooth move guys", said a familiar voice

"Huh? Is that you Emerald?" asked Joz

Suddenly Emerald the Chameleon appeared out of nowhere with a huge bulge under her shirt. She reached in a pulled out a bag holding Miles' Wrist Shooters, Joz's Wing Upgrades and The Annemuir.

"What no Emerald? Oh well I guess I'm fighting bare fisted this time", said Shadow

"Stop complaining we're lucky we've even got this. I can't believe how easy we got caught", said Miles

"Just so you know your attack wasn't in vain. The other gems and I have snuck onto the Fortress with Pyro thanks to you destroying the cannons and distracting the emeralds", said Emerald, "Also Sapphire wants you to know we returned the favour now it's up to you guys. This place is heavily guarded but the other gems will take care of that. I don't know what Pyro's doing but we're counting on you three to defeat you reflections"

"Typical, she couldn't have helped us out of the goodness in her heart could she. Well guys let's not let her down", said Joz.

"Wait! Let's think about this. The 3 Emeralds are tough enough but if we succeed in beaten them we still need to beat Queen Nega. We need a plan", said Miles.

"How about we disarm them. They're just like us right. You two get most of your strength from your weapons. Might be the same for Jade and Emma. Blast on the other hand is part Robot, surely I can use that to my advantage", said Shadow.

"Right then, we split up and take out each emerald separately. I'll sneak into Jade's room and steal those claw things", said Joz

"I'll go after Emma and get rid of those pesky guns", said Miles

"And I'll find some way of taking out Blast", said Shadow.

The 3 Shadows nodded and headed out of the prison cell, freshly unlocked by Emerald the Chameleon.

"WAIT!" shouted a familiar voice.

The guys turned to find that Pyro had appeared behind them.

"This place is huge. Finding their rooms is going to be hard enough but to get them at their most vulnerable will take an incredible amount of luck right now", said Pyro

"Well what do you suggest?" asked Shadow.

Pyro proceeded to explain to them that he had been surveying the actions of the Emeralds. Not only did he know where they slept, he knew when the best time to strike would be.

"So Shadow I'll come with you as even without a Sol Emerald my fire powers will become useful", said Pyro, "You two know what you need to do right"

The 3 Shadows nodded.

"Right, I'll see you guys back here later. Good luck", said Shadow.

Another nod and the four split into three groups.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joz knew he had a tough journey ahead of him but with the help of his stealth wing he managed to sneak into Jade's Room without anyone noticing. There he waited in a corner, still crouched under his wings.

After a while Jade entered her Room too. She looked quite tired but Joz knew he couldn't rely on that to beat her, not while she still had those blades. He waited until she removed her blades and prepared to get changed. Joz immediately jetted towards the blades and swiped them before Jade could do anything to reclaim them.

Jade smiled back at Joz.

"Well well. How did you escape?" asked Jade

"We have our ways", replied Joz

"Don't tell me those puny girls helped you out. I thought they hated you?" asked Jade confused.

"What can I say? They owed us. And as for you well I wonder how could a fighter you are without these", said Joz holding up her Blade claws.

Jade walked slowly towards Joz in a very seductive way.

"You know a moment or two later and would've been completely naked. What's your rush", said Jade softly.

"Well you see…" said Joz

Jade placed her finger in front of Joz's lips to tell him to shut up. She then wrapped her hands around his neck and stared into his eyes. She then slowly moved them down towards his hands and then…. She felt a sharp strong blow to her stomach. Jade keeled over grabbing hold of her stomach after she had the wind knocked out of her.

"…I have a mission to take care of and I don't need any distractions", said Joz.

Joz then finished her off by smashing her across the head with his armour wing. Jade fell to the floor unconscious.

"As if I didn't see that coming. I am the Master hunter you know, many a girl has tried that with me and it's never worked", said Joz, "That's not to say I wouldn't mind…I'm just not stupid"

Joz proceeded to carry Jade back to the Prison Cells.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miles was nervous. Emma was a psychopath and he alone had to stand up to her. She killed without remorse and enjoyed every minute of it. How do you counter that?

Miles waiting around a corner for Emma to enter her room and then slowly followed her in. Sneaking behind her he placed his foot in the door to prevent it closing. He activated mud mode as Emma took off her Jacket.

Suddenly Miles fired right at Emma's hips to cover the guns. Emma quickly turned to fight Miles but found she couldn't pull out her guns. Miles fired more mud at her feet to stop her moving and as Emma Struggled Miles activated Electric shot mode.

"Night night Emma", said Miles.

Miles proceeded to shock Emma who screamed as she shook violently from the electric shock. Eventually she collapsed unconscious into the pile of sticky mud. Miles proceeded to pull her out.

"The only problem…. with knocking people out this way…. is pulling them out of it", said Miles pulling with all his strength.

He eventually pulled Emma out and dragged her to the prison cells.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shadow and Pyro had waited until Blast returned to her room. They waited a little longer before following her in. Once inside they saw her hooked up to some machine while she lay asleep on a bed.

Pyro proceeded to fill the room with smoke and Shadow used his black tornado technique to concentrate the smoke towards where Blast was. Blast started to cough as the smoke began to fill her lungs.

"Won't this kill her Pyro?" asked Shadow, "I don't really want to go that far"

"No, her robotic parts will keep her alive while her flesh part recovers from the smoke", said Pyro, "Actually come to think of it, perhaps we should wake her"

Pyro fired a fireball as the machine and Blast woke up coughing. She felt weak from the poisonous fumes but managed to get onto her feet.

"You. But how…." She said weakly charging her blaster

Before she could even say another word or raise her weapon she collapsed on the floor. Shadow quickly ran towards her, grabbed her and pulled her out of the Room.

"We don't have much time. Take her to the cells now", said Pyro.

Shadow didn't need telling twice and raced down the hallways back to the Prison Cells.

All 3 Emeralds were now defeated all that remained was Queen Nega.


	6. Shadow sees an angel

I'm sorry for keeping you waiting just finding the time and enthusiasm to do fics (and Art) is getting harder and harder. I do stand by my word I don't abandon fics. May take me longer to finish them though.

This is actually the bit I've wanted to do since I had this idea and I still don't feel like I've done it in the best way possible. This ended up becoming a bit too disjointed.

Also keep an eye out for a brand new fic I'm sure you're all going to like.

**All copyright info in first chapter**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The 3 Shadows: Negative Reflection**

**Chapter 5 – Shadow sees an angel**

The 3 Shadows raced to the Main Control Room. When they reached there they were greeted by something that resembled an arena more than a control room. Off to one side amongst machinery was a computer console with both sets of Emeralds. Shadow wasted no time and raced to the machine to pull out the Emeralds.

"It appears we underestimated you. I applaud you for getting this far but this ends now", said a mysterious yet familiar voice from the Shadows.

"Indeed. We'll be taking the Chaos Emeralds and returning to our world now", said Shadow smiling

"That's not what I meant. There's no way I'm going to let you do that to my KING", said the voice.

"I take it you're Queen Nega. Regardless your bodyguards are finished and there's no way someone who hides in the Shadows could possibly defeat all three of us", said Miles.

"Don't be a fool and surrender now", said Joz, "This has gone on long enough and none of us feel like holding back"

"You say that now, but I'm guessing when you see who I am you'll realise why you don't stand a chance against me", said Queen Nega.

"Nothing but words. I prefer actions", said Shadow yanking out the Green Chaos Emerald.

"Then what are you waiting for Shadow. Come get me", said Queen Nega coming out from the Shadows.

She wore a full body suit that covered her head and showed off her full figure. She was fairly slim from what Shadow could tell but couldn't really get a good look at her. She moved quite fast but was no match for Shadow's speed.

Dashing at Shadow she tried to strike him with an electrified blade but Shadow just dodged it and kicked her in the stomach. Queen Nega fell to her knees.

"That was too easy. No way you're that pathetic", said Shadow.

Suddenly Queen Nega disappeared and suddenly the reason for the full body suit became all to clear. It was a stealth suit but by the time Shadow realised Queen Nega had already shocked Joz and Miles to unconsciousness.

"No! You will now pay for that", said Shadow.

Grasping the Chaos Emerald tightly in his hand Shadow made desperate Chaos attacks in random directions while constantly moving. Something had to hit the stealthy Queen Nega. Shadow fired off several Chaos Spears but it was all in vein. It was as if she wasn't even in the room anymore.

"Give up Shadow. All you're doing is tiring yourself. You can't hit what you can't see, no matter how hard you try", said Queen Nega

Shadow fired a Chaos Spear towards where Queen Nega's voice was coming from. Again no signs of a hit and he was starting to pant with exhaustion.

"Enough of this", said Shadow.

Shadow warped to KING and pulled out another Chaos Emerald.

"This should be enough power", said Shadow warping to where Joz and Miles lay.

Shadow began charging a massive attack as he shielded the fallen Shadows. Then in one big go filled the arena with large spears of light. When the smoke cleared Queen Nega appeared again, lying face down on the floor. She rose to her feet, soon followed by Joz and Miles.

"Well done Shadow. I expect nothing less from the Ultimate Lifeform", said Queen Nega

"You don't stand a chance against my Chaos Manipulation skills. That was just two emeralds, imagine my power with all seven", said Shadow

"Strength isn't everything. I still hold all the aces even if you can't see it", said Queen Nega

"You're deluded. The 3 Emeralds are down. You're no match for us. Even if you hide yourself again Joz's Infra Red scan mode will detect you anyway. It's over", said Miles.

"You think so. Turn around", said Queen Nega.

The 3 Shadows turned around to find the Deadly Gems lying in a pile on the floor next to the feet of The 3 Emeralds. Emma stood above then with her guns pointed directly at the unconscious fighters.

"COWARDS! You're fight is with us not them", said Joz

"Come now you think you can throw us in our own prison and get away with it", said Blast, "We're not stupid"

"But hey we wouldn't want you to hold back against us just because we can kill these four anytime we want", said Jade, "Give us your all"

"I don't care how strong you think you are there's no way you can beat all four of us on our home turf", said Emma.

"So you might as well just give up and return to your cell. This time you lose", said Queen Nega

The 3 Shadows stood back to back unsure of what to do next. Miles faced KING, the machine the held the Emeralds and also kept the fortress afloat. Joz faced the Emeralds and the fallen gems at their feet. He had to save them somehow. Shadow faced Queen Nega confused as to why she seemed so familiar to him somehow.

"Guys I have a plan. Shadow you warp to the girls and protect them. Joz cover me", whispered Miles.

"Whatever your planning it won't work. My Knights have your pawns in a position to take them at any moment so it's really in your best interests to surrender", said Queen Nega

"I thought the idea of chess was to take the KING!" shouted Miles.

As he finished that cry Shadow immediately warped to the fallen fighters and protected them from Emma's gunfire with a Chaos Shield. Meanwhile Miles dashed towards King charging his big laser mode on his wrist shooters. Queen Nega raced towards Miles ready to strike him down before he could fire. As Queen Nega attacked Miles, Joz deflected her blade attack and pushed her backwards. The 3 Emeralds dashed towards Miles leaving Shadow and the gems behind. Joz continued to shield Miles while Shadow fires several Chaos Spears at the 3 Emeralds.

When the lasers were fully charged Miles fired them right at King causing a massive explosion that instantly freed both sets of Emeralds.

"NOOOO! Without KING this fortress will fall to the ground", screamed Queen Nega

"Then you really shouldn't have left it so unprotected. Checkmate!" replied Miles smiling before racing off towards Shadow.

Joz picked up the remainder of the Chaos Emeralds and jetted towards Shadow. He didn't really have enough time to pick up the Sol Emeralds too but saw that the 3 Emeralds had them in their hands anyway. Shadow then warped The 3 Shadows and the Deadly Gems to safety.

Meanwhile Blast grabbed the other two Emeralds who had picked up the Sol Emeralds. She raced over to Queen Nega and warped her team to safety. Once outside all they could do was watch in horror as the fortress fell to the ground causing a huge explosion.

"How could they beat us? We were in control", said Queen Nega

"Our home! Now you're going to get it!" shouted Blast charging up her blaster and aiming at The 3 Shadows.

"No! I'll take all three of the out myself", said Queen Nega.

The 3 Shadows burst out laughing. So far Queen Nega was your ordinary fighter. She was smart they had to give her that but not very strong. To take on all three Shadows in one go was suicide.

"You have to be kidding me. Guys step down I think I can handle her", said Shadow barely able to keep from laughing.

Queen Nega took a fighting stance. Shadow humoured her and raced towards her ready to strike.

"Come on Shadow show me what you got", said Queen Nega, "I still have one last move to play"

"Alright you asked for it", said Shadow.

Shadow charged a chaos spear and was about to fire it when Queen Nega removed the head part of the suit. Shadow froze and fell to the floor. His Chaos Spear disappeared into thin air while Shadow himself fell flat on his face. Shadow slowly got back on his feet, his face now full of confusion and despair.

"No…this isn't possible…. I watched you die", said Shadow

"Can you see why you'll never defeat me now? Could you not work out my true identity?" asked Queen Nega.

What shadow saw now was a teenage girl with long black hair with red streaks. Other than the different hair colour she was a spitting image of the girl whose wish drives him. The girl who matters most to him. The girl who made him who he is.

"That's right I am Queen Nega. Queen Maria Nega", said Queen Nega.

It suddenly became all to clear to Joz and Miles why Shadow stopped attacking. Shadow lived for Maria's final wish and here she was in the flesh. There was definitely something different about her but Shadow didn't really care. Somehow he had Maria back, it was all he ever wanted.

"Shadow…what are we…? I don't know what you want to do but the fact remains this woman terrorised this world", said Miles

"That isn't your Maria, Don't be fooled", said Joz

"I…. I…just need to think about this OK", said Shadow

"Shadow I don't want to fight you. I want you to join me", said Maria, "Together you and I can make the whole universe a better place to live under our rule"

Shadow took a moment to consider her proposal. All he's ever wanted was to spend time with Maria once again but this wasn't his Maria. Shadow shook his head.

"That's not what she would've wanted fake and I'm insulted that you'd even think you compare in any way to her. Now time to end this", said Shadow charging another Chaos Spear.

Suddenly the smile was wiped from Maria Nega's face. Her trump card was meaningless; she had nothing besides outnumbering them four to three.

"Ok then. Let's finish this. Girls let's take them out once and for all", said Maria

Maria held back while The 3 Emeralds rushed the 3 Shadows. Shadow stopped his Chaos Spear and warped back to the other Shadows.

"Guys what do you say to doing this the easy way. I have all seven chaos emeralds after all", said Shadow.

The other two nodded and Shadow let go of the Chaos Emeralds. They began to hover around Shadow faster and faster and began to glow brighter and brighter. Shadow himself began to float into the air and became encased by a golden aura. Then all of a sudden there was an explosion of energy. The excess energy engulfed the other two Shadows.

When the dust settled Shadow was no longer the black levelheaded Hedgehog he is normally. Now he was engulfed in golden flames with the black fur becoming gold. The excess energy created shields of golden flames around the other two Shadows. Chaos Energy poured into the two weapons. Joz's sword extended to twice its usual size whereas Miles' wrist shooters had a bright golden glow. Shadow felt more aggressive than usual but just as committed to his goal.

The 3 Emeralds skidded to a halt.

"Well if you're going to play it that way", said Blast smiling

As soon as she finished that sentence the Sol Emeralds began to hover around her the same way the Chaos Emeralds had done for Shadow. The same thing happened as Blast ascended into the air. The excess energy created shield of intense flames around Emma and Jade. Jades blades got longer while Emma's guns began to glow. Blast was now engulfed in flames as the crocodile part of her looked like an orange blaze, and her cyborg parts had a bright blue glow to them.

"Well this should be interesting", said Shadow.

The two teams stared at each other waiting for the other team to make the first move and start the big finale. However there were still surprises to come.


	7. Rise of Liquid Metal

You know the deal by now. All three in progress fics will get updated whenever I find the time.

I know that it's highly likely the Nega world in Rush is actually the future but I couldn't think of anyway of bringing that up without it seeming forced. I thought I'd try to add Iblis but that sounded out of place and a little random.

**All copyright info in first chapter**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The 3 Shadows: Negative Reflection**

**Chapter 6 – Rise of Liquid Metal**

Queen Nega retreated to her fallen fortress while the two teams of fighters squared off with each other. She searched frantically for any signs of life in her fallen KING. If she could just revive the machine somehow everything would return to the way it was. The Fortress would rise and she would be in control again.

"It's over Nega. You've lost. Without your fortress you are nothing", said Pyro

"Pyro where have you been hiding? Still getting others to do your dirty work I see", said Queen Nega

"The power of those three is incredible. You didn't stand a chance", said Pyro

"This isn't over. If I can just…" said Queen Nega

"Revive KING? That isn't going to happen, I won't let it", said Pyro standing over the main console of KING.

Suddenly he felt the machine melt beneath his feet. He began to sink into the machine becoming one with it.

"What's happening, ARGH!" screamed Pyro

"What the? But how? You're just a machine?" asked Queen Nega confused.

Suddenly metal tentacles rose from the 'Body' of KING and pulled Queen Nega towards itself. She too became one with it, but while Pyro seemed to disappear KING seemed to wrap itself around her.

"I understand now. You have a final protocol where you store excess energy from the emeralds just for this. And it's not just you KING it's the entire fortress. What power!" roared the metallic queen.

The new metallic Queen Nega rose into the air towards the 3 Emeralds who had held off The 3 Shadows quite well. The two teams were evenly matched but with this new power Queen Nega had she was confident the scales tipped to her favour.

As she approached her team more tentacles rose from her body and to their surprise consumed them just like with Pyro. The new Metallic Queen Nega began to morph taking some of the aspects from the 3 Emeralds. Her right arm became a blaster like Blast's. Both arms grew large long blades like Jade. Two more arms grew carrying Uzi's in each hand. Her left arm became consumed with flames and the metal appeared to move around her like a liquid.

"What the hell is that?" asked Joz

"It's Queen Nega but how is that possible? It's like she merged with KING and the 3 Emeralds", said Miles.

"Whatever it is it still doesn't stand a chance against us", said Shadow.

"All this power, the power of man, machine and sol energy. This armour is moving almost as if liquid. And the heat, it's so hot but I don't feel any pain", said Queen Nega, "I think I'll call this form Molten Nega"

"Well at least now we know what it is how do we defeat it?" asked Joz.

"We haven't tried the direct approach, you guys ready?" asked Shadow.

Joz and Miles nodded before the three raced towards Molten Nega.

The 3 Shadows started the battle with all three racing towards Molten Nega intending to strike. Molten Nega countered by raising both blades into horizontal positions and slashing out when the got close. The 3 Shadows flipped back upright during their fall and this time kept their distance.

"Now what?" asked Joz

"Let's see what she does first", said Miles.

"Look she's charging Blast's Blaster", said Shadow.

Miles raced ahead and charged his big laser cannons. As Molten Nega fired her blaster so did Miles. The two laser cannons met head on.

"Well don't just stand there do something", shouted Miles

"Haha! Let's see how long you last little man", laughed Molten Nega.

But it was the Three Shadows who had the last laugh as Joz sliced the blaster in two. More concerned about the pain in her hand she was unaware Shadow had charged up a massive Chaos Spear attack. Shadow threw the spear at Molten Nega's head and she flew backwards.

"Argh! How did you? No matter let's see you counter this!" screamed Molten Nega.

Molten Nega brought out her gun arms and started firing. The 3 Shadows quickly dodged flying into the air.

"I got this one. Bullets are no match for me", said Joz.

"Miles stay close to me, we'll distract her", said Shadow.

Miles nodded as Shadow raised a shield of Chaos Energy. Meanwhile Miles charged his big lasers again. Shadow and Miles descended and as expected Molten Nega concentrated her fire on them two. Joz meanwhile kept flying high and using his jet wing got close to the arms. He sliced both of them in two strokes. Roaring in pain Molten Nega was unable to defend herself from Miles' Big laser attack and she went flying backwards.

"Alright this is working. She can't keep tracks on all three of us at once", said Shadow.

"What about her blade attacks. She switch to Jade now", said Joz

"Shadow you distract her this time but try and get it so her blades come close together", said Miles.

Shadow nodded and started using Chaos Control in front of Molten Nega as she prepared to strike with her blades. Shadow kept warping out of the way as Molten Nega slashed and swiped her attacks. Just as planned Molten Nega brought the two blades together and Miles took this time to fire his sticky mud. The two blades became stuck together as Shadow and Miles charged energy attacks firing at the shoulders.

As she screamed in agony Joz, who had spent the time charging his sword with energy, fired a wave of chaos energy from his sword. This wave of energy hit her in the face and sent her flying backwards.

"What now Nega, you're out of tricks", said Shadow.

"Urgh! Not completely. I still have Pyro", said Molten Nega.

The 3 Shadow's faces turned from smiles to frowns at that statement. Pyro had kept out of the fights unless he was really asked for. They had no idea what the purple cat could do but they were about to find out. The sweat of his forehead told Shadow they didn't have long to figure out how to counter either.

Flames consumed molten Nega's body. Her body was now covered by a red-hot aura

"Oh Pyro I didn't realise you had so much power. Why did you hold back I wonder? Now Shadows this is when the real fight begins", said Molten Nega.

Molten Nega charged up more flames and fired into the air. Soon the skies were filled with flaming raindrops. Joz instinctively raised his armour wing in front of his friends. When the rain stopped the three Shadows raced towards Molten Nega for one final hit but found themselves bouncing off the aura.

Molten Nega quickly smashed flaming fists into the 3 Shadows knocking them backwards.

"Urgh! We're running out of time aren't we?" asked Miles.

"huff don't worry about that, we have to break that aura with a huff really powerful attack. huff Guys I think only the Shadow Meteor will get through that thing", said Shadow exhausted.

"Then what are we waiting for. I'll get in position don't keep me waiting", said Joz smiling.

Joz jetted towards Molten Nega but to her surprise flew up into the air just before the hit.

"What are you doing?" asked Molten Nega, "Nothing you can do can hurt me"

Shadow warped Miles beneath Molten Nega. Shadow then charged his body up with Chaos Wind Energy. Angling the shot right Miles used Thunder shoot to fire Shadow towards Molten Nega. The combination of Thunder and Wind Chaos Energy stunned her as Shadow deflected up towards Joz.

Joz caught Shadow in his wings and fire dunked the balled up hedgehog towards Molten Nega. The combination of Wind, Thunder and Fire Chaos Energy turned the flaming ball of energy into an incredibly quick, extremely powerful attack. Even Molten Nega's Aura couldn't deflect this one and the Shadow Meteor went straight through her.

As she clutched her belly, crying with loud shrieks of pain the 3 Shadows prepared their final attacks.

Charging up his blade Joz fired another wave of chaos energy at her.

Charging up his shooters Miles fired another big laser blast at her.

Charging up his Chaos Spear Shadow fired another massive spear at her.

This proved too much for her and she fell to the floor defeated with a deafening scream. The 3 Shadows regrouped and went over to what was Molten Nega. The 3 Emeralds lay beside Queen Nega unconscious.

Pyro rose to his feet. All the Sol Energy from the Sol Emeralds had transferred to him and he was now in his blazing form.

"How did you…?" asked Queen Nega weakly to Pyro

"I didn't come willingly and therefore my power was stolen. When the 3 Shadows made their final strikes I took control", said Pyro

"Why Shadow…. How could you hurt your Maria?" asked Queen Nega weakly

"Enough lies! You are not her", said Shadow.

"What's going to happen to them? They need me?" asked Queen Nega looking at the 3 emeralds.

"I don't think they do. I think they'll be fine on their own", said Joz

"And how do you plan on separating the worlds?" asked Queen Nega.

The 3 Shadows and Pyro paused unsure of what to do next.

"There's a place here where the Sol Emeralds belong. It is their shrine. Maybe you have a place on your world where there is something similar?" asked Pyro.

"The shrine on Angel Island where we first met! Where the Master Emerald lies! Of course if we warp there and you warp to your shrine then the two world will rip apart again", said Miles.

"Huh? You're going to have to explain that one to me Miles?" asked Joz

"Well the shrines will act like two poles being essentially polar opposites to each other. They will be the two points that are furthest away from each other and as such will make the worlds push each other away. After all if being forced to be next to each other brought the worlds together….", said Miles.

"Er, Ok I think I got you", said Joz scratching his head.

"Well whatever you decide make it quick. I don't know how much longer I can maintain my super form", said Shadow.

"It was a pleasure meeting you guys. Good luck", said Pyro extending his hand in friendship.

"You too. Shame we probably won't see each other again", said Shadow shaking his hand.

"Take care of yourself and this world of course", said Joz shaking his hand.

"We couldn't have done this without your help. Thank you", said Miles shaking his hand.

The 3 Shadows collected the deadly gems, grabbed each other hands and warped to the Master Emerald shrine on Angel Island. If Miles was right the two worlds should separate once Pyro warped to his the Sol Emerald Shrine. Super Shadow was feeling quite weak right now and if something was going to happen, it would have to happen soon.

But nothing seemed to happen and The 3 Shadows began to panic.

"Shouldn't something be happening? This doesn't seem right", said Joz.

"The Master Emerald!" shouted Miles

"On it!" said Shadow warping to the Master Emerald.

Shadow placed his hand on top of the Master Emerald.

"Master Emerald I command you to repel the Chaos emerald energy away from the Sol Emerald energy. Separate our two worlds, return them to the way there were", said Shadow.

Shadow was suddenly knocked backwards, reverting back to his usual black self. The seven Chaos Emeralds circled around the now glowing Master Emerald. The Chaos Emeralds circled round the Master Emerald faster and faster, until a massive pillar of green light split into the sky and down towards the ground beneath the Island.

The whole world began to shake violently, just like when the two worlds became one. It was a clear sign that it was working. Finally they had defeated the 3 Emeralds, Queen Nega and restored both worlds to the way they were.

The 3 Shadows sat beside the Master Emerald and started to laugh, celebrating their victory.

"Now what do we do?" asked Miles.

"We go home of course. But I don't currently have a Chaos Emerald to warp us", said Shadow.

"So we go home the old fashioned way. Well what are we waiting for?" asked Joz

"Just give me a minute or so then we'll go", said Shadow.

The three sat back against the Emerald and stared off into the distance. At long last their adventure was over.


	8. Epilogue

So here it is. After a year, maybe even two, of imagining it in my head I finally finish The 3 Shadows feature. Can you believe it was October when I started this! This was the hardest to write because my thoughts ended with the fight with Molten Nega. Concluding the story from there was difficult, as I couldn't figure out the actual ending point. 

I have been writing this with big gaps in between and trying to do this from memory so no doubt I've probably contradicted myself somewhere. I'm sure I'll find something on my own proofread, whenever that happens. Pretty low down on my to do list.

My only real plans for fics right now revolve around the last two episodes of The 3 Shadows (so far, not excluding the possibility of more), and of course Future of Flames, which I promise you I will get back to. After that though I have nothing.

Probably will be the end of my writing for a while. As much as I love Fanfic writing I just don't seem to have the time anymore. It's starting to feel like a chore and I never want that to happen.

Oh and don't forget Sonic fans. Sonic's birthday this Saturday. I have no plans for it but I just thought I'd mention it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx The 3 Shadows: Negative Reflection 

**EPILOGUE**

"It's about time you showed up", said a familiar female voice.

Pyro awoke in the sol emerald shrine surrounded by the seven Sol Emeralds. He felt a little weak. On his end he had to use a lot of energy to separate the two worlds with the sol emeralds.

"So is it over? That metal fortress in the sky is gone now, I take it you found a way to stop Queen Nega", said the voice.

Pyro got up and smiled.

"Yes I did. Well I did help. All Credit should go to the three heroes from the other world though. They truly were magnificent", said Pyro

"You do not know how happy I feel knowing that our world is safe and you can return to raising our son", said the voice.

"And how happy I am that I can now be there for you both", said Pyro.

"Pyro! Excellent work but did you succeed in your second objective", said a familiar voice.

Pyro turned his head to find an ageing bald man with a large moustache. He was tall and skinny yet wore a dark leather cloak.

"Yes I gathered DNA on all six of the fighters just like you wanted me to Gerald. It wasn't easy and it got in the way a lot. I couldn't help as much as I would've liked to", said Pyro.

"Excellent. You know the war isn't over right. Our world has succumbed to two tyrannical rules. Queen Nega was deluding herself if she thought she had it all. There is still one place she would never tread", said Gerald

"You mean Soleanna. Only a madman would go up against Iblis. That place has been lost for centuries", Said Pyro, "I doubt even the Three Shadows would succeed against them".

"Indeed hence why we need a new weapon, a new kind of hero. This DNA is just the first step. If my records are correct we now have the chaos manipulation skills of the Ultimate Lifeform Shadow, the unrivalled accuracy of Miles and the Wealth sensing skills of the Master hunter Joz. We also have the Sol energy manipulation skills of Blast, the cold ruthless personality of Emma and the Agility of Jade", said Gerald

"Sounds like you're taking the best of everyone and creating a new creature", said Pyro

"Not quite. I've been researching psychic energy too. We'll need a being of immense unrivalled power to stop Iblis and finally free this world from all the tyranny. We could finally have peace", said Gerald.

"Peace would be nice. I won't get in the way of your plans and you've got all you need from me anyway", said Pyro.

"Indeed. Go back to your family Pyro and live your life in our new moderately safe environment", said Gerald.

"Just one more thing Professor. Do you think The 3 Shadows ever caught on to the truth? Do you think they know that this isn't some alternate world but their dark future?" asked Pyro.

"They didn't need to know. And sad as it may be the events that saw Iblis' release have to happen as ironically Iblis kept Queen Nega under some sort of control", said Gerald.

Pyro shook Gerald's hand and smiled.

"Good luck on your project Gerald", said Pyro.

"Same to you. All I ask now is that you keep the Sol Emeralds safe", said Gerald.

The two nodded and went their separate ways. Pyro then went over to his family and placed his arm around his wife.

"Come on. Let's go home", said Pyro.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The 3 Shadows had returned home and lay on the roof of Joz's mansion looking at the stars. They lay there talking about their victory, celebrating a job well done and wondering what had happened to Pyro and the Emeralds.

"So what do you think happened to Pyro's world now that we ended Queen Nega's reign?" asked Joz.

"Well I would've thought that at the moment they'd be rebuilding their world to what it was and then things would return to normal for them. You know like before Queen Nega took over", said Miles.

"You know something did seem a little odd in that world didn't it? Seemed quite worn out and in ruins. Queen Nega and the Emeralds didn't seem like the types to go that far in their destruction", said Shadow.

"Now that you mention it I think you're right. Maybe there's more to that world than we originally thought", said Miles.

"I'm sure whatever happens there Pyro will sort it out. Perhaps the Emeralds too. Without Queen Nega I see them turning to someone else for guidance. They didn't seem the most independent of people did they?" asked Joz.

"They were sure strong enough to handle themselves, that you can't deny", said Miles.

"Still no match for us though", said Shadow smiling.

Things went silent for a moment and Shadow began remembering Maria and Maria Nega. You could've mistaken them for twins though it wouldn't be long before you realised just how different they actually are.

Shadow looked back at the moment when he hesitated against Queen Nega. The one thing he wanted most in the world was to be with his Maria once again. Their time was tragically cut short and every second since felt like a dagger through his heart.

He reminded himself that he made the right decision. He would rather live for Maria than turn his back on her for that fake! Still a single tear rolled down his cheek as he thought about Maria again.

Joz and Miles noticed the tear but thought nothing of it. The three of them returned to looking at the night sky, admiring the beauty of the night sky and smiled.

Another adventure had reached it end and they knew soon another one would begin. For now though the night for firmly for them and they were going to enjoy it.

THE END 


End file.
